Darkness Approaches
by Sakura Mizuki
Summary: The dark sides are revealed! Discover a plan for revenge, domination, and...what's that gotta do with over 500 years ago? Next part in Tyson's Twin series
1. Chapter 1

Hello, hello. Hope everyone had a happy turkey day! And if you don't celebrate it...happy Nov. 22! I've been meaning to post this for a while now, but **Tyson's Twin** hit over 20,000! I'm so happy! (C.B.C. cheers) I also realized I haven't done a disclaimer in a while...well, nothing has changed since I started this. I still don't own anything except for my video games, DVDs, and my writing creations. I also own Tysa, Shui, and the Kairi. Oh, and the Green Tea Lattes that I've been addicted to as of late (darn you Borders and Starbucks)

So, just a note, this is a continuation of the **Tyson's Twin** series. It's not called **Tyson's Twin V3** because this is following where **V2** left off.

Ok, won't keep you any longer. Review, Review, Review!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 1: First Contact

"Huh?" Kai looked around. The city around him looked like Tokyo, but something was wrong. The sky was a strange red and black color, and the buildings were either destroyed and/or on fire. "What happened here?" he turned around and saw Tyson, Ray, and Max as stone statues. "Hey! What happened to you guys?!"

"Don't you remember?" Kai turned around and saw someone in a dark green cloak. "_You_ did this, Kai."

"What? You're kidding! How could I—"

"It's true." He heard himself answer behind him. Sure enough, there was another Kai, but his red eyes seemed more dangerous and there was a proud smirk on his lips. "_I_ did this. _We_ did this."

"You're wrong!" Our Kai told the other one. "I would never—"

"...Kai?" Tysa asked, looking at the two Kai's.

"Oh." Dark Kai stated. "Guess I missed one."

"Tysa, run!" Our Kai said. Tysa stood still. "Tysa!" With that smirk on, dark Kai went behind our Kai.

"Don't worry. I'll make her destruction quick."

--in reality world—

"Ah!" Kai sat up from his bed with a start. He groaned and put a hand to his head. "T-that dream..." An image of his parents flashed in his mind. "It can't be..." he got up and walked to the huge window of his inner-mansion room. "...It's dawn."

Dawn meant that pretty soon, everyone would be starting their own usual activities. One of them was Max and Ray coming for breakfast at the Granger house.

"In recent news, Demon Rock Isle has mysteriously risen again..." the T.V. announcer wasn't nearly as loud enough to speak over the group as they ate breakfast.

"You know, you don't really have to come for breakfast _everyday_." Tysa told Max and Ray.

"W-well, you make really good food, Tysa." Ray stated. Max nodded.

"Yep. Yesterday, when I took the leftovers, Dad got to them and _he_ wanted some today."

"Yay. I get to cook for grown men." Tysa rolled her eyes.

"Hey! My rice is gone!" Shui complained. Eyes turned to Tyson, who was eating out of his younger brother's rice bowl.

"...I take it this isn't mine." He replied, putting the rice down slowly.

"So, Shui, did you do your current event?" Tysa asked. Shui nodded.

"Yeah! I did it on Demon Rock Isle."

"Demon Rock Isle?" Tyson asked the question everyone was thinking. Last year, it had sunk when they sealed away the dark copies of their bit-beasts.

"That's right. Apparently, it rose again last night. Isn't that cool?" The rest of the group was silent as they looked at each other, looking for the answer.

"Grandpa's here to get some gruubbb!" Gramps yelled as he ran into the room. Tysa ate, her and her brothers the only one unfazed by his entrance.

"Sorry, Gramps. Max's Dad already called dibs." Tysa stated.

"What? How can you do that to a feeble old man?!"

"You're far from feeble, Gramps." Tyson stated. Shui nodded in agreement.

"What? I don't recall raising you three to be that way!"

"That's because you_didn't_ raise us. It was our parents!" Tysa stated, getting a little frustrated with Gramps. Max and Ray looked at each other and shrugged. Just another typical day at the Granger house. Ray then looked on the newest news buttetin.

"Hey, look you guys." On the picture in the upper left-hand corner showed a beyblade part.

"This part you see here was also stolen last night. Police are doing their best to find the culprit."

"You don't think it was King and Queen, do you?" Max asked.

"Why would they steal_that_ part? It looks so ordinary." Tyson reasoned.

"Well, nonetheless, we should get to school." Tysa stated, getting up. "If King and Queen are really behind this, they'll show up, wanting a rematch. Let's go, Shui." Shui got up and followed his sister.

"Ok!" Shui stated, leaving Tyson, Max, Ray, and a frustrated Gramps.

"Waaiit!" Gramps yelled, running after the youngest Grangers.

"Run, Shui, run!" Tysa laughed both of them leaving.

"Shouldn't you be leaving too, Tyson?" Max asked.

"Eh, I have plenty of time. Tysa's just dropping Shui off at his school." Tyson said, laying back on the floor.

---

Shui silently followed Tysa to the elementary school. Tysa looked at him. Normally, Shui would always have something to tell her.

"Something wrong, Shui?" Tysa asked. Shui shook his head.

"No! Nothing!" Shui then hung his head down. "...Ane?"

"Yeah?"

"How old were you when you started to beyblade?" Shui asked. Tysa scratched her head.

"...You can't remember?" she said more to herself than her little brother. "About...a year after you were born..."

"So, that'd make you eight. My age." Shui summed up.

"Hey, you're right." Tysa smiled a bit when the reached the school gate.

"Um...Ane?"

"Yeah?"

"After school...could you...teach me how to beyblade?" he asked shyly.

"Sure. But, first we have to get you a beyblade. I guess Max could make one for you." Shui beamed.

"Really?" he asked excitedly. Tysa nodded.

"Now go to school, ok?"

"Ok!" Shui walked inside happily. Tysa then checked to make sure Shui was inside ok, then left.

"Hey...Shui never had an interest before..." Tysa smiled. "Guess he's just like me." Then, Tysa felt something shudder in her body. "...What?" Tysa looked in her pocket to see the black feather that she had been carrying around. She took it out and saw it shaking quickly. "What's wrong?"

"It senses it's true owner." A voice behind her stated. She turned around and saw what looked like herself all in black. "As you see, I have one too." The stranger took out a white feather that was shaking vigorously. "It lets us know when the other is near. I'll let you keep that feather. It's more fun that way." The stranger lifted up in the air with black wings with such wind force that Tysa fell backwards.

--

"Tysa, Tysa!" Kai yelled. Tysa opened her eyes a little, feeling groggy.

"W...where..." Tysa asked, looking at him. "Where am I?"

"Forest. You collapsed in the middle of the sidewalk."

"I did..." the memory of meeting that girl with the white feather came back to her. "That girl!" She sat up quickly, banging Kai's head. "Kai, did you see her? She looked just like me!" she stated. Kai groaned after most of the contact pain faded.

"No. Just a crowd of people gathering around your unconscious body." Tysa glared at Kai as she rustled through her pocket and pulled out the black feather. Unlike before, it was still.

"...She's gone."

"That's what I told you." Kai growled.Tysa looked at him.

"Kill you to be useful?" she asked.

"Should I have left you on the sidewalk?" Kai retorted. Tysa blew air out her nose.

"Fine, fine. Whatever." Tysa then paused at turned to Kai. "..Did you hear about Demon Rock Isle?"

"Yeah. And?"

"Well, don't you think it's weird? What if the dark bit-beasts came back?"

"Then we would've heard of four missing kids and a destroyed island."

"There was a beyblade part stolen."

"Things are stolen everyday. It's not a big deal." Kai stood up.

"Um, where are you going?" Tysa asked.

"I have my own problems to deal with."

"Like your attitude?" Tysa grinned. Kai felt himself get more and more annoyed. "I'm sorry. You just made that so easy." Tysa smiled and Kai felt himself blush a bit. The shock of his dream then came back to him. "Kai...? Is something wrong?" Kai turned away.

"It's nothing." Kai said, walking away. Tysa glared. She did not like being brush off.

"Wrong answer." She stated. Kai mentally shuddered. Tysa got up. "C'mon, tell me, Kai!"

"Go away!" Kai said starting to walk faster. Tysa followed with the same speed, repeating the demand for Kai to tell her. "Look, don't you have school?" There was silence as Tysa remembered.

"W-well...don't you have school?" she asked.

"Does it look like I care?"

"...Fine. I'm leaving." She said. Kai couldn't believe it. He had actually won an arguement. "But when I get out of school, you can believe I'm gonna keep asking."

_Crap. Thought too soon._ He thought. The dream flashed in his head again. "...Be safe, Tysa."

Nonetheless, Tysa was actually late to school for the first time without her brother.

"So, there was this strange girl that looked like you?" Tyson asked during lunch.

"Yeah, a little weird." Tysa replied. "And I have this feather..." Tysa pulled it out. "Remember? I've had it since Demon Rock Isle sunk."

"Can I see that feather?" Kenny asked. Tysa gave it to him.

"It's supposed to vibrate when she's near."

"Hmm..." Kenny examined the feather. "How strange..."

"What's strange, Kenny?" Hilary asked, looking at the laptop.

"My analysis reveals that...it's the exact same as one of the Kairi's feathers!"

"Really?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah...there's one difference though. There's a really strong negative aura around it." Kenny shut his laptop. "My guess that who ever owns this has the polar opposite of the Kairi!" Tysa took the feather back.

"I guess it could sort of explain why she looks like me." She said softly. Then, the feather started to vibrate, but not as quick as before. "She's here!"

"You mean that girl?" Hilary asked.

"Yeah, she's nearby!" Tysa started to run off.

"I'm right behind you, sis!" Tyson started to follow.

"Hey, wait, hold up, you two!" Kenny cried, as he attempted to pack up his laptop and run at the same time.

"What about classes?!" Hilary yelled after them.

Tysa started to follow the feather to the front of the BEGA corps.

"She's...here..." she gasped. The feather was vibrating just as quickly as the first time, and looked like it could zoom out of her hand and any moment.

"But why would she come to the BEGA building?" Tyson asked. Kenny groaned. Physical exercise wasn't exactly his strong suit.

"It could have something to do with the thefts this morning..."

"And you'd think I'd do something like that?" Tysa asked coldly. Kenny gulped. "Pwa ha ha!" Tysa laughed at the result. "I probably would if I was eviler."

"Alright then! Let's go investigate!" Tyson cheered, running inside. Tysa followed as Kenny tagged behind with a groan.

_Wait...negative energy..._Kenny thought back to the dark bit-beasts. _Come to think of it...the dark bit-beasts did use Daichi...because their true leader was already gone...That means..._Kenny came to a realization and stopped. _Someone else has the Dark Kairi!_ _And the fact that Demon Rock Isle has reemerged...This can't be good._

--

"So...where is she?" Tyson asked.

"I don't know, but...the feather shows me we're getting closer—" All of a sudden, the feather stopped vibrating. "She's gone..." Tyson and Tysa stopped short. At this point, they realized they were in the R&D room (research and development). There were a lot of beyblade parts and some glass scattered on the floor.

"Well, someone's been here—" Tyson cut himself off as the lights turned on with a flash.

"Hold it right there!" Security came in. "Tysa Granger, you're under arrest!"

* * *

Uh oh. O.O Not good. Tysa's getting arrested. 

--Bonus Short--

Tyson: Well, can't say I didn't see this coming.

Tysa: (angrily holds up a hammer)

Tyson: (scared) I was kidding, I was kidding!!

---

Next time: Flashback!

Review, Review, Review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Ying Hua: Look at this stuff. Isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?

Ming Yu: Oh no...

Ying Hua:Wouldn't you think I'm the girl? The girl who haaaasss everything?

Ming Yu: Stop it!

Ying Hua: Look at this cove, treasures untold. How many wonders can one cavern hold?

Ming Yu: You're losing our audience...

Ying Hua: Wouldn't you think she's the girl? She haaaassss everything.

Ming Yu: This is a waste of only time slot so far...

Ying Hua: I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty. I've got whosits and whatits galore. You want thingamabobs? I've got twenty. But who cares? No big deal. I want mooooooooorrree! I want to beeee where the people are. I want to see, want to see them dancing! Walking around on those--what do you call them again?

Ming Yu: Fe--

Ying Hua: Feeeet. Watch how they walk, watch how they run, watch how they play all day in the Suuuuun! I like what I see, wish I could be, part of that woorrrld!

Ming Yu:...Just read the story if you haven't already.

* * *

Chapter 2: Dawn

"I can't believe it! Well, I sort of believe it—"

"Hey."

"But at the same time..." Hitoshi couldn't find any more words as he walked behind his twin siblings into the house. "What'd you get arrested for anyways?"

"Stealing!_Stealing!_ From _BEGA_!" Tysa yelled, making her presence known throughout the house. "Can you believe it? Why would I bother when I have a brother with connections to them?" Hitoshi narrowed his eyes.

"Tysa, this is serious!" Hitoshi yelled. "It's a good thing Kenny and Hilary provided you with an alibi. What if you were convicted?" Tysa snorted out of her nose.

"You worry too much." She said, although she sounded a bit unsure herself. Hitoshi sighed. No one could really get through to Tysa, except their mother, who was currently dead.

"Why does trouble seem attracted to you?" Hitoshi groaned.

"Hey, we need more rice by the way." Tyson stated from the kitchen, then walked out into the hallway to join his siblings. "And it's not a big deal anyways, Hitoshi. What was stolen anyways?" Hitoshi rolled his eyes. It's hard to connect with your siblings if you have an eight year age difference.

"A part that was under the works. It was apparently supposed to be able to_create_ bit-beasts, but it was never—"

"_Create_ bit-beasts?! Da' oun's ousum." (That sounds awesome) Tyson put the sandwich be made in his mouth. "Can you imagine creating an all powerful bit-beast?"

"Yes, well, it was never finished." Hitoshi explained. "The person who started it disappeared. People decided it was fate and left it at that."

"So, it's harmless?"

"Yes..."

"Then why was I arrested over a piece of junk?!" Tysa yelled.

"Well, it's not like you have a good reputation with BEGA..." Hitoshi stated.

"Hey, guys, I'm here for dinner!" Max announced, walking in and seeing the sibling meeting.

"Oh, guess what Max. Sis got arrested." Tyson told him, taking another bite of the sandwich. That earned him a smack on the back of the head by Tysa, making him nearly choked.

"Really? Got arrested?" Max looked surprised, but it soon turned to his normal cheery self. "I'm a little surprised, but not really."

"Nice to know I'm not an angel in your eyes." Tysa growled, then walked out. "I need to pick up Shui."

"What about din—" The door slammed in Tyson's sentence.

"She seems more angry then I thought." Max realized, looking after her. Tyson took a casual bite of his sandwich while Hitoshi started to walk to his room.

"They thought she stole from BEGA." Tyson explained.

"BEGA?" Max became generally surprised. "Why would they think that?"

"Cuz we were there." Tyson realized how bad that sounded. "Not to steal! But, you see, Tysa found this weird feather."

"Feather?" Hitoshi and Max said at the same time.

"I think you left that part out, Tyson." Hitoshi glared, crossing his arms and going into 'head of the household' mode. Tyson groaned.

"Chaaaooss! Where are yoooouuu? Hmm." Takeo crossed his arms as he walked down the sidewalk. "You'd think someone like her be'd easy to find..." Takeo looked around and placed his eyes on a brunette about his age. "Hey! She looks smart. Hey, you!"

"Hmm?" Hilary looked at the newcomer. "What is it, Tyson?"

"Tyson? Wait, I'm—" Before Takeo could get a word it, Hilary was first.

"Wait, is Tysa ok?!"

"Tysa? Who the—"

"I was_so_ nervous when she got arrested. I mean, she may have some violence issues, but she wouldn't steal!"

"Wait, what are you—"

"Tell me that this won't go on her permanent record! That would be just horrible—"

"Stop!" Takeo yelled. "Look, I'm just looking for my sister! I don't know who this Tyson and Tysa are!"

"What are you talking about?" Hilary asked, getting slightly angry. "You have to be Tyson! You look just like him!"

"Uh..." Takeo realized his mistake. His sister was going to kill him. _If_ she found out that is. "Listen, that whole 'have I seen you somewhere' thing is getting a little extreme." He stated, thinking at the top of his head, for whatever good that'd do. "I...um...gotta go!" With that, Takeo ran off, leaving Hilary to comprehend what happened. After he felt he was a good distance away, Takeo slowed down to a walk. "Phew...that was close..."

"So the word 'covert' doesn't mean anything?"

"Huh?" Takeo looked at the side walk and saw another member of the Bladesmashers looking at him, obviously annoyed. Takeo sighed and snorted. "Look, it was an accident, ok, Rhett."

"An accident? She obviously knows your anti, Takeo." Rhett smirked, his eyes turning into cat slits. Takeo's stomach turned. "Chaos is going to freak when I tell her."

"W-wait! Don't tell her! It'll make me look ever worse!" Takeo cried. Rhett turned away from Takeo.

"You're not convincing me, you know." Rhett said. "We need to go anyways. Chaos is going to find out one way or another."

"Ahaha...Rhett, buddy..." Takeo started to follow Rhett down the sidewalk, hoping to reason with him. "Can't we just let this be our little secret?"

"Like the rest of your screw ups?"

"Ah..." Takeo narrowed his eyes. "Y'know, sometimes you can be colder than Kioshi..."

"Am I? I'll take that as a complement." Takeo started to get angry. It seemed that his friend cared more about his sister.

"Hmph. Lapdog."

"Idiot."

"Tattle-tale."

"Screw-up."

"Kiss-up."

"At least I _have_ kissed." (we have a winner!) Takeo was quiet and angry for the rest of the walk.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the world, Wyatt was running as fast as he could to Kai's training site. He had finally wore Kai to let him see the Russian practice, and now he was going to be late.

"K-kai!" Wyatt panted. "I-I'm here!"

"And late." Kai pointed out, bringing the Dranzer back to his had.

"I'm sorry. I almost forgot this." Wyatt reached in his back and pulled out a video camera.

"A video camera? Why do you need that?"

"Your beyblade moves really fast, Kai. I thought I could use this to record it now, then slow it down later." Kai gave his usual gruff sound of approval.

"Do what you want." He replied, then readied his Dranzer for another launch. Wyatt sighed.

_There's actually another reason I wanted to bring it..._Wyatt thought, getting the camera ready. _Maybe it can see what I can._ Wyatt hadn't told anyone this, but after that whole Team Psykick bit, he seemed to be able to see ghosts. It had been a year, but he still wasn't so used to it. He had also been able to see a dark aura around Kai. Its intensity seemed to fluctuate up and down, but lately it had been pretty big.

"Ok..." he said to himself as Kai started to beyblade. He kept the camera on the beyblade, but also went back to Kai occasionally, to see if the camera could record the aura. Unfortunately, a camera is just a camera. At the end of the practice, Wyatt saw the replay showed no signs of Kai's aura. "Man..."

"What is it?" Kai asked, hearing the groan. Wyatt snapped up.

"W-why, nothing, Kai! It's nothing! I just...uh...feel that I'll never be a great as you, that's all!" Wyatt half-lied, having not previously telling Kai his observation about him.

"Yeah..." Kai was a little suspicious on the way he was acting, but he dismissed it. There were other things on his mind.

"Oh, by the way, Kai..." Wyatt said, attempting to keep up. "I heard Ms. Tysa got arrested today."

"Hmph. I'm not surprised."

"But, aren't you concerned?" Wyatt pressed.

"Why would I be?"

"Um...nothing...just...I dunno. You've always seemed like you cared for her..." Kai's dream of the previous night flashed in her head.

_You'll destroy her_.

Kai groaned, feeling an intense headache, nearly bringing himself to his knees.

"Uh...Kai? Are you ok?" Wyatt asked, concerned.

"I'm fine! Don't touch me!" Kai yelled. _Damn it...it's happening...just wait a while longer..._

"K-kai...maybe I'll get Ms. Tysa—"

"Don't!" Kai yelled louder, then, as the headaches got lighter, he moved to a growl and glared at him. "Don't you ever tell her about this. Ever. You got that?" Wyatt nodded. "Good." Kai stood up and started to walk off. Wyatt didn't follow right away.

_Kai, don't you know? That dark aura...it decreases when she's around..._Wyatt sighed, then walked after him.

* * *

Ying Hua: No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no! You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh oh! It's too cliche! I won't say I'm in love!

Ming Yu:...No more movies for you.

Ying Hua: But Disney movies are classics!

_Mizuki Sakura_


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! It's March! And it's almost been two years since I've been here! I won't say my gratitude speech now. I'll mention my best fans and why I love you all in about one month.

Oh yeah, like I always do, I warn you about upcoming trips at least two weeks in advance. Well, guess what? I'm going to JAPAN! From the 21-29!!

Tohru: -cough- for the second time -cough-

Sakura:...don't you have something to do? Like stop deleting valuable things? Like your Gaia Online avatar? Which now has strange red eyes and brown hair and it nearly made me fall off my chair because it almost scared the crap out of me?

Tohru: It wasn't my fault ok?

Sakura: Say that to KiKi! -holds up shih tzu- I nearly killed her! Apologize!

Tohru:...

* * *

_Chapter 3: First Stage_

"..." Chaos looked at the moon from the balcony of the old mansion. She couldn't see why anyone would abandon it like it was, but it was a good lookout point for the realm of light. Her true home, if it could be called a home, was on the other side of the dimension—the dark. She let out a sigh as her long blue-black hair blew in the night wind. As soon as she stepped into the realm, memories that were hers but not hers, came into her mind. In vexed her and aided her at the same time. She now knew her other half's weaknesses, but she had to be careful that that half wouldn't step into the other dimension. She also had a third memory. When she stepped into BEGA, a memory of 'dying' for her other half came into her mind. She let out a small growl. She was stronger than that 'former self'. She would never die for anyone's sake. She was her own, and no one else's.

"Chaos?" Rhett's voice was heard behind her. She let out a deep breath. "Were you in thought?" 

"Not that deep." She replied. Rhett took this as his clue to come closer, but not completely. It didn't take long to know what news Rhett had. "Let me guess. Kaji's gone again?"

"Yep."

"And...you didn't stop him."

"Nope." The nonchalant reply earned Rhett a quick smack on the head. "Ow." Chaos sighed and leaned against the broken ivy-covered railing.

"I swear, if you weren't useful." She stated, narrowing her eyes. "Did it even **cross your mind** to stop him?"

"...Should I lie?" Rhett asked, making Chaos bury her forehead in her hands.

"Don't kill...don't kill..." she muttered audibly to herself. Rhett chuckled and walked to the side of her.

"So...I heard 'you' got arrested today. Did someone get caught on the big screen?" he teased. Chaos looked up with an apathetic look in her brown eyes.

"She's not dead. If she was, I wouldn't be here." He stated. "And it's better if she's out of our way."

"Ah-ah. She's not in jail. 'Jin' bailed her out."

"Tch. The police here can't do anything right."

"And that means it's a cakewalk for us."

"Exactly." With Chaos' last word spoken, Rhett turned her chin to face her and kissed her lightly. When he separated, Chaos' brushed it off with her usual aloofness, making Rhett laugh a bit. "...what?" Chaos' didn't like being laughed at, so Rhett quickly shook his head.

"Nothing."

"Hmm...Now...go get Kaji." Rhett looked like he had just found out he was an alien.

"What?! Why should I go get _him?_ I'm not a babysitter."

"No, but I'm making you do it anyways. Unless..." Chaos looked at Rhett and smirked. "You're not capable of doing that." Rhett glared at Chaos.

"You're such a slave driver." He growled. Chaos chuckled and made a wider smirk.

"Just for that I'm adding a time limit." She said in a strangely sweet tone. "You have two hours. And every minutes that goes by, I'm deducting another one as well."

"T-that just means an hour!"

"Better get to work." Chaos smirked.

--30 minutes later—

"Why do I bother with that woman?" Rhett muttered to himself, but already knew that answer. Despite her attitude, which Rhett still was attracted to, Chaos was amazing. Only she could get a group of completely different guys to work together, whether they hate each other or not. This was especially true because the fact that he was searching for the one guy whom he hated most at her command had to mean something, right?

Kaji, on the other hand, was in the forest. He had been for a while, really. He was there since his other half had gotten his attack in the forest. He was reassured that no one would find him, and if he were found, it would be by Chaos.

The light side of the world seemed to make Kaji uncomfortable to a degree. Spare darkness was always around and would put beings like him at ease, as the laws that the 'light' decreed weren't as strong in that dimension. It was probably much harder for his light half to exist in a world like this. He too, felt uncomfortable and out of place, more so than in the dark side. He only felt in place when he was alone with Chaos. With that, he found himself almost wishing that she would come.

Kaji was taken out of thoughts with a crinkling of the leaves. He was impartial to whether it was anyone from his team or anyone who knew his light half. But, on cue, Kai appeared in the forest, breathing heavily. Kai took a deep breath, and leaned against a tree. Kaji was impressed his light half could travel so far in his condition, but he wasn't compelled to help him. Chaos had stated not to confront their other halves until the right time, and as long as Kai wasn't dying it wasn't his concern how much pain he went through.

"Rrrgh..." Kai grunted, a headache approaching, even stronger than before. "Why is it happening now...?" he asked himself. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a chain with a symbol necklace. There were a few cracks in it and it seemed like another was forming. "Dammit...you couldn't leave me with something more durable, Father?" The symbol glowed a bit as a new cracks formed, and Kai's headache went away.

_It doesn't have that much left in it...it can't hold back the darkness any longer. _Kai's next thought was to go to Russia, and seek council from his grandfather, but he immediately shook his head at that. _No! I won't go to him with my tail between my legs! I just need to hold out until 'it' gives up!_ _For now..._ Kai then shuddered as a chill went from his spine. A dark gas wrapped around his wrist and extended to a nearby tree where Kaji was hiding, and latched on to his arm.

_You're kidding!_ Kaji growled, having already thought that a: he had suppressed his darkness low enough to not be noticed and b: that Kai had not matured to that state.

"Who's there!" Kai demanded. Kaji gave a low growl, knowing now that it couldn't be avoided any longer. He emerged from his hiding spot, fearing Chaos' wrath if she found out. Needless to say, Kai was surprised an exact copy of himself came out. "...Who are you?" Kaji narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I'd like to say 'I'm you', but that seems to be equivalent to 'I'm pathetic'. You still haven't mastered your other half?"

"You're...you're not me."

"Those headaches must have slowed your brain, so I'll catch you up. I'm you, but I'm not you. I'm Kaji Sekitan. I could be considered your 'dark half'. The 'yin' version of yourself, in a philosophical terms."

"Why are you here?"

"Like I would tell you. We may be copies down the molecular level, but I feel no allegiance with someone as pathetic as you." Kaji lifted his chained arm. "Now, release me. If I do it myself, I may hurt you more."

Before Kai could say anything, the chain of dark gas dissipated.

"Wait!" Kai yelled as Kaji walked away. His Dranzer beyblade was taken out. "No one calls me pathetic and gets away with it!" Kaji snickered to himself.

"You can't seriously think you can beat me?" Kaji asked, but he knew the answer by looking at his face—stubborn and convinced.

--5—4 minutes until Rhett's time runs out--

Rhett growled to himself as he walked through the forest. When he had more time he'd cut down all the trees, but he had other things on his mind. Like finding Kaji before Chaos kills him--

A flash of dark red light and a bird call attracted Rhett's immediate attention.

"Or before he destroys something..." Rhett muttered, finishing my sentence.

Kaji looked at Kai's unconscious body as the Dranzer beyblade wobbled and fell. It was too easy, but he wasn't going to count Kai out yet. He had gone unconscious by himself when another headache struck him. Kaji shook his head, he himself unable to think of a reason Kai would do that.

"There you are!" Rhett growled, surprising Kaji to some extent. Rhett looked furious, a face that would probably never be seen on Ray (on second thought, Tysa wouldn't time him like that...or would she?)._I hate trees..._

"...Don't get a job as a lumberjack."

"I don't want one! And Chaos' wants you to come back!" Kaji almost considered staying put, just to annoy Rhett, but didn't want to annoy Chaos. That would be a life-threatening mistake.

"First...I hate to ask you this, but where's Chaos' light half's house?" It was then that Rhett noticed Kai, dark sparks crossing his arm.

"...If I don't care about you, why should I care about him?"

"Well, if he dies like this—I die. Before you say you don't care, Chaos will." That reason was enough for both of them.

"..." Chaos looked at the moon in the silence before Rhett came back. The time limit was truly a bluff—it was really until her patience went out, so he had about ten more minutes (actually, five). The half-moon reminded her of that night when that man approached her. The man claiming to be from the heavens—whatever heaven was considered to be. He claimed he had not cast away the darkness the way his comrades did. He believed that the dark should be dominant, despite what heaven did. He gave her the dark beyblade parts that were able to open the light dimension unto them.

_He didn't need to tell me about taking over this dimension. _Chaos thought, as a wind gusted through. _I will take the dark out of its shadow. And myself... _

* * *

So we have a first look into Chaos' mind. Always fun. And, since I'm in a good mood because I've almost been here for two years entertaining you all, I'll give you a preview into the next chapter: Dev and kissing. 

Enjoy that hint :3

_Mizuki Sakura_


	4. Chapter 4

Ah, back from break! It's so nice to be back. No long note, just start the story--

Everyone: Hold it!!

Sakura: (ears ringing) Ow...

Brian: Who the hell won that stupid board game?!

Sakura: You all still care about that?

Everyone: Yes!

Mariam: As victims we deserve to know!

Sakura: I thought it was obvious. Tysa won.

Everyone but Tysa and Shui: TYSA?!

Lee: But wasn't Kai the leader?

Sakura: Shui, explain. I have a headache...

Shui: In return for saving Kai from the giant clam, Tysa asked for the reward of switching places with him and getting his roll.

Kai: I never asked to be saved!!

Tysa: When have I cared on what you want? (Everyone fumes at Tysa) ...I take it it's time to make a speedy exit

Sakura: Yep. Better run fast.

(If you don't get this note, see my break story **Shui's Game**)

Chapter 4: A Dangerous Being

Kai woke up in his room in the Granger house. It was originally one of the many guest rooms in the bigger-than-expected house, but Tysa had given it to him. It was originally weird that she was able to give him one of the rooms, but he had (been forced to) accepted it. Maybe she had given it to him as an escape from the Hiwataris, mainly his grandfather. There was really no surprise how he had gotten here. He knew he had collapsed during that battle. He groaned and fell back on the pillow.

"His name...Kaji." Maybe it was because he looked familiar, but there was something more that vexed him. "...Kaji..."

There was a knock on the door and the youngest Granger walked in. Even though he was eight years old, he seemed to be more mature than his older brothers. That was probably because the insanity of adulthood hadn't attacked him yet.

"Kai? Are you awake?" Shui asked, looking curiously over Kai's body. Kai turned his eyes to Shui in a response, and the little boy nodded. "That's good. Nee-san's making lunch." Kai's eyes widened a little more than normal. _Lunch?! _

"She was really worried." Shui continued. "Tyson wanted to draw on your face with a marker, but she threw a frying pan at him." Kai's eyes narrowed.

_A frying pan?_

"Anyways, you should get up soon before Tyson eats everything." Kai stood up and was a little relieved that his clothes seemed cleaner, then followed Shui to the kitchen.

"Hey, Kai, you're up!" Tyson stated from the den, turning around from playing the video game with Max. Max turned around as well.

"You've been out for two days, Kai." Max told him. "We thought we might have to send you to the hospital if you didn't wake up."

"What was wrong?" Tyson asked. Kai shook his head.

"Nothing. I just haven't gotten much sleep recently." That was a half-lie. He had collapsed before, but never willing slept to avoid the nightmares.

"Hey, if you read one of my dad's college lectures, you'll be cured." Tyson offered. Kai shook his head a bit and continued to the kitchen, where Tysa was testing the soup's taste.

"Tysa?" he asked, making her jump slightly. It wasn't so much he statement as the quiet tone he used.

"Kai! Holy crap!" she screamed, turning around to him, her hand on her frightened heart. "Heh. Sorry. Wasn't really expecting you to wake up. I mean, kinda. I mean..." Tysa shook her head, and attempted to try again. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Kai admitted. The Granger house always had that familial warmth he lacked. Not that he cared he it was present or not. He mainly came for beyblade practices, or to see Tysa. Not that he would admit the latter. Tysa nodded.

"Ray just went out for more food." Tysa stated. "Which is good, because you just woke." Kai nodded.

"Tysa..." Kai walked closer to her. "What do you think of me?"

"..." Tysa's face looked deep in thought. "...What do I think of you?" Kai was a little surprised at the blunt answer. "I dunno. I guess you've become like a brother...I think." Tysa replied.

"What if I...what if I wasn't human?" At this point, Tysa was pretty lost. Something wanted to question that, but she shook her head.

"Well...would you still be Kai?"

"Well..."

"As long as you're Kai, I don't care what you are. Not even if you're an asexual organism." Tysa beamed. Kai glared.

"I hate you."

"My heart bleeds."

"Tysa, I'm back." Ray interrupted the moment at the right time. Kai had nothing else to say. "Kai, you're up." Kai nodded.

"Ray, come over here." Tysa pointed at the soup. "I need your opinion." Kai understood why Tysa would value Ray's opinion when it came to food, but he found it awkward and annoying as he silently watched Tysa spoon-feed him.

"It's fine, Tysa." Ray told her. Kai shifted a bit. It was known but unspoken between the two boys that they both liked Tysa. Tysa, of course, had no idea of their affection rivalry. Even still, Kai felt that Tysa was more attentive to Ray for the past few weeks, and that really bothered him.

_**You could easily be rid of him.**_

Kai felt a shiver go up his spine, and it wasn't unnoticed.

"Kai?" Tysa asked. "Are you ok?" Another headache throbbed in Kai's head, but he ignored it. Tysa's normally cheerful and slightly apathetic face seemed nervous, and he wasn't going to make that worse.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He lied, but Tysa wasn't convinced.

"Go back to your room." She commanded. "I'll bring you soup." Kai wasn't about to turn down room service from Tysa, so he gave a 'feh' and walked out.

_**Now what's this? What's with the extra effort to put me down? You had no problem with it before.**_

"Shut it." Kai growled softly as he entered his room. "Go away."

_**Asking me to go away is like yanking out your heart. I'm a part of you. I just want to help.**_

Kai was vexed by the teasing tone in his head. The headaches started to become more intense, but he bit his lip and tried to bear it.

_**Hey, now don't do anything rash. It's just that...you could easily have that girl all to yourself if you didn't keep holding me back.**_

"I-don't-need-your-help." Kai said through his lip-biting. "Leave me alone!" He heard a tsk-tsk in his mind as a his head throbbed harder.

_**Of course you do. At the level you put yourself in, you're just human. Now, with me—together you'd have the power of a dark spirit. Enough power to make even Grandfather envious.**_

Kai didn't respond. Instead he staggered over to the table in the room. Trying to keep consciousness, he grabbed Dranzer. Before anything happened, he needed to leave the Granger house.

"Kai." Tysa opened the door to Kai's room with the soup, surprising Kai with her horrible timing. "Kai, I have your soup."

"Ty...sa?" Throughout the pain and his blurring vision, she was the only thing he could see clearly. Tysa noticed the sweat drops in Kai's face and his uneven breaths. And he looked shocked to see her in her own home. She put the soup on a smaller table and went to Kai's side.

"Kai, are you ok?" she asked, putting her hand on one of Kai's arms. Kai tried to get her to let go.

"Let...go. Leave me...a...alone."

"Are you nuts? You're obviously sick, Kai!" Kai shook his head.

"No...no...not sick."

"Kai, this is no time for a macho act!" Tysa yelled, but he continued shaking his head.

"No...not...s-sick..." He knew Tysa could never appreciate how difficult it was for him to talk to her. Despite his actions, however, Tysa placed in his bed.

"Kai, you need to tell me what's wrong!" Tysa commanded. But Kai kept shaking his head. _This idiot..._

Slowly, it was getting hard to see Tysa as the headaches got to him. The voice had gone, but he was still losing consciousness from the headaches. A silver aura was starting to seen around Tysa. _Warm..._

"Kai?" Tysa should've felt relieved to see Kai sitting up on his own, but she felt a bad feeling, especially when he didn't answer. "...Kai?" Slowly, he leaned towards her and he could feel the silver aura brushing his nose.

_Soft..._ he thought, slowly placing his lips on hers. Tysa had no idea what to do. Normally, she'd punch him for trying something like this, but he was sick. Sometimes people do weird things when they're sick (which is true). So, as she tried to figure out what to do, she picked temporary option C: Just freeze up and let him kiss her.

"Tysa, are you and Kai ok?" Ray asked, starting to open the door. And to add to Tysa's freezing technique, Kai didn't stop kissing her.

"Ok, and freeze." Ray stopped opening the door, Kai lips stopped moving, the birds outside stopped chirping, and Tysa was shivering. "...You weren't enjoying it that much, did you?" It was then she also realized that her lips were still on Kai's, and Ray almost caught them! She slowly backed away from Kai and fell back on Dev's legs. "Good afternoon, 'zuki." Tysa got up so fast, Dev thought she was going to head butt him.

"He was—" she pointed at Kai. "He was—" She pointed at Ray. "I was—" she pointed at herself.

"And "I was", yes, yes. It's not uncommon for a girl to be kissing another guy right as her boyfriends walk in. You can't believe how many women in Hell have that same scenario—sometimes, it was the scenario that caused their deaths, but I digress..." Tysa shuddered a bit as Dev moved Kai to a sleeping position.

"...This isn't a social call, is it?" Tysa asked, narrowing her eyes at Dev. Dev moved his red eyes towards Tysa and smirked.

"Of course not, my darling niece." He teased, took of Tysa's cap and ruffled her long hair. "It's the fact that you were being kissed by one of the most dangerous beings in hell and Earth. Lucky you."

"...Huh?" Tysa seemed more confused than ever by Dev's statement. "What are you talking about?"

"Well..." Dev turned back to Kai. "He does seem only human. Half-human to be precise."

"Huh??" Dev slowly took off Kai's scarf, to Tysa's surprise. No one took off Kai's scarf. He'd grab their arm in his sleep and stop them even. Then, she reminded herself that he was frozen in time. It would be scary if he did stop him. And even scarier the aftermath. When the scarf was off, a small mark that looked like a black flame was seen on the side of Kai's neck. "...a tattoo?"

"Not quite..." Dev muttered. He then breathed something inaudible and touched the mark. Instantly it started fading away. "Now that temporarily stopped the process..." He started to put Kai's scarf back on.

"What process? What was that mark? And what made you think Ray was my boyfriend?!"

"On the wrong pages at the wrong times, as usual. And I don't recall thinking _he_ was your boyfriend." He pointed at Ray. "Actually..." he turned to Tysa was a look that seemed almost...brotherly. Fatherly even. That wasn't right. Tysa felt so nervous and scared by the unfamiliar face, she thought she might piss herself (we all have those moments...). "It would be better if you went with anyone but him." Tysa became even more confused.

"Not that I care about what you think about my love life, but why...?" Dev sighed and scratched his black-purple hair.

"Well..." he was interrupted by a beeping sound in his pocket.

"...the devil has a beeper?" Tysa asked as he looked at it.

"You try ruling Hell. Eventually you'll want one of these damn things too." Dev told her. "Oh, one more thing before I stop all Hell from breaking loose in the Supposedly-Mythological-Creatures Sect." He moved his head closed to her looking serious. "When people do polyandry, normally the men involved know about it." Before Tysa could throw something at the Dev, he disappeared in the shadows and time started moving. Kai was sleeping peacefully, unlike before.

"Tysa?" Ray asked, opening the door completely. "Tysa, why is your hat off?"

"Uh..." Quickly, she fixed her hair. "Nothing! No reason!" Ray looked at the soup on the side table.

"Kai didn't eat?" he looked at Kai's sweat-dropped face. "Guess he is sick..."

"You didn't believe him?" Tysa asked. Ray was stuck for an answer. The reason he wasn't sure was because he felt this was just a way to get Tysa's attention, but he wasn't about to admit that.

"No...I mean, yes! Yes, I believed him!" _Crap. How pathetic would it sound if I said I was jealous of a sick man. Actually, that might override the pathetic scale..._

"Ray?"

"Tysa!" Ray snapped out of his thoughts, slightly surprising Tysa. "Um...I...I was wondering...about this Sunday..."

"Yeah? What?"

"You...you're not doing anything, are you?" Ray asked. Tysa thought about it. Usually, she planned her day as she went. And if she did plan something, she could never remember it except on that day.

"Not that I remember. Why?"

"Would you...could we go out somewhere?" he asked. _And that alone was probably the worst way to ask someone out._

"Sure, I'll go out with you." She said, being the great translator of 'guy' that she was. She wasn't going to press details, as Ray already looked like if he talked about it anymore, his brain would stop functioning all together.

"Really? I mean, that's great!"

"Yep. Now can you go check on the soup for me?" Ray nodded and went out of the room, relieved. Tysa sighed, remembering Dev's warning and Kai's question.

"_What if I wasn't human?"_

_"He's probably one of the worst things in hell and Earth."_

Tysa took a deep breath and looked at Kai's scarf. "Stupid. He's still Kai..."

--the line's not showing up. This is it's replacement--

(Yawns) Wow, i'm tired. I always get tired around by birthday. Anyways, I forgot to give out thank yous. For those who haven't threatened me yet:

**THANK YOU!!** You're the nice ones, who probably don't own any weapons.

For those who have threatened me:

**THANK YOU!! **You're the ones I hear in the back of my mind when I have no artistic inspiration, scaring me into writing.

For those who haven't reviewed but have loyally followed my work:

**THANK YOU! **(yep, only one exclamation point) You're all the reason I still write! As **Tyson's Twin** has reached over 20,000 hits, it inspires me more and more to write. After all, this whole flow of randomness mixed with drama all started on an idea I got in Utah (well, there's one place I don't live), and it moved into two years of hard work. Or semi-hard work. Or whatever amount of work you imagine I do.

_Mizuki Sakura_


	5. Chapter 5

Happy end of May to all. This means...Summer's almost here! And if you live on the southern hemisphere: Winter's almost here! And if you win on the equator: By golly, I get to pick which season I want!

However, even though you can pick your season, you cannot pick your test grades. Or the effects that medicine has on you. Or how lazy you can be. Or how uninspired.

So, of course, for those who know and don't know, Sinful Perfection is taking a break from here on. It was zapping too much of my limited brain cells. I only have so many memory cells, and most of them are wasted on memorizing the over 1,000 songs I have on my IPod!! It's too much to handle!! I barely get by school...Here's chapter 5.

--

Chapter 5: Epiphany

Ray looked around nervously as he watched the people walk by. There were mainly couples out, and that made him even more nervous. Mainly because, he was waiting for his...well, you know.

"Guess who." Ray heard as hands covered his eyes.

"Um...Tysa?" Tysa laughed behind him.

"Man, I should've disguised my voice. Well, too late now." Ray smiled a bit as Tysa laughed. "Sorry I'm a little late. It's gotten much harder to quietly sneak out."

"I don't see why we didn't tell them..."

"Are you kidding? Gramps would make any body I go out with go through a death match with him, then Hitoshi, then Tyson."

"Tyson?"

"He's my older brother, too, y'know."

"Well, right..."

"Never mind them." Tysa grabbed his arm. "Where are we going?" she asked, looking up at him with a mix of excitement and expectancy.

"Well, a new martial arts movie came out..."

"Really?" Tysa's eyes glittered surprisingly, putting Ray off guard. "Er, sorry. It's just I haven't seen a movie in forever. I've been so busy."

"I think we've all had." Ray said, referring to the end of the last tournament, which they handily won.

"Mmm." Tysa nodded as they walked towards the movie.

After the movie, Ray and Tysa went for simpler things, until it started to get dark.

"Oh...it's night. We should get back." Ray suggested.

"...Ok..." Tysa said wistfully.

"...Tysa?"

"Oh, nothing!" Tysa snapped back. "I feel we should get back too. I told Shui to lie and say I went to visit mother's grave. I can't be out too late or they'll find I'm not there. It's just..."

"Just what?"

"See?" Tysa pointed to Tokyo Tower. "It's closed now, but I always wanted to sneak in and see the view from night. But, I guess that's for another time." Tysa pulled Ray's arm. "Now, I want to take you somewhere."

"Uh...where?"

They took an alternate route to the forest behind the Granger house, so they wouldn't get caught. Ray noticed that they were deeper in the forest than before, and were going up a small mountain. Tysa then stopped in front of a small shrine surrounded in small morning glory flowers.

"Mother's memorial." Tysa explained. "We built it a month before Shui's first birthday...Tyson and me." She kneeled down to examine the shrine better. "At least Shui can say he didn't lie anymore..."

"..." Ray looked at the writing on the small shrine. It was in Chinese, which was obviously carved with a child's hand and refined later. "She was Chinese?"

"Yah. Some Chinese natives live in Southern Japan. That's where she came from. So...her blood relations are Chinese, but she was born in Japan."

Tysa stated. "She was a great martial artist..."

"Really?"

"Yep. Of course, I could never beat her though. She died before I could, when I was seven." Tysa almost looked like she could cry. "But I guess this means...by my standards I can keep growing stronger. Just in case her spirit comes back and decides to fight me..." Tysa held Ray's hand suddenly. "Thanks for coming with me. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."  
"Oh...uh...no! Not at all. I was just wondering what kind of person your mother was..." Tysa smiled.

"I'll tell you that story another time. But I can tell you this: She would like you."

"She would?"

"Yep." Tysa kissed Ray on the cheek. "Very much." Ray felt the blood go straight to his head as Tysa smiled innocently at him. "Let's go home, shall we?"

"Uh...yeah." Ray said as Tysa started to run ahead. He looked at the shrine one more time, then followed.

At his apartment, Ray found himself with a strange smile. _I wonder why I'm so happy? _

"_Very much."_ Tysa's voice echoed in his mind. _"Like you..."_

"No, she didn't say her!" he yelled at himself, shaking his head. "She said her mother! Her mother!...eh, that's actually kind of uncomfortable." He sighed and fell back first on his bed. "I like Tysa..." he mumbled to himself. "Very much..."

"Meow." Ray looked at the window at saw a white cat scratching at it. "Hey, what are you doing?" Ray went to the window and opened it, looking that cat right in its green eyes. "Hey, do I know you? I saw you with Kai one day...are you Mitsu?" Mitsu meowed in response. "Hey, your paws...they weren't this shade of purple before were they?" Mitsu jumped into the room and went to a pillow. She then dug into the pillowcase as if she was searching for something. "H-hey! Get out of there!" Ray pulled Mitsu out with a small box in her mouth. "No, don't eat it! Spit it out, spit it out!" Mitsu looked at Ray and spit it onto the bed. "Geez, you're more trouble than you look...this is important, ok?" Mitsu meowed curiously, and Ray blushed. "I-it's for someone important! The girl I like..." Ray muttered. Mitsu appeared the lose interest in the conversation and curled up on the pillow. "Hey, aren't you Kai's?! You can't sleep here!" Ray realized that this it was a useless command, and he wasn't about to throw the cat out. He sighed and resigned getting the pillow back. Seeing that it was late, he decided to go to bed as well. "I'll return you tomorrow."

"Ok, I doubt that Kai wants many people knowing he's a cat lover, so I'll just go straight to his training ground to avoid the rest of the team from knowing." Ray told Mitsu as he carried her down the sidewalk. Like the rest of the crowd, he stopped when the pedestrian sign forbade walking. Ray looked at Mitsu. "Actually, I kind of wonder why you came to my house..." Mitsu was looking forward and let out a sharp hiss. "Is something wrong, Mitsu?" he looked in the direction and felt a feeling of shock. A person looking just like him was on the other side of the street, and looking at him. Unlike him, however, he didn't seem shocked at his duplicate's presence. When the light turned to 'walk', the other started walking towards the other direction, after making a soft laugh.

"Who...who was that?" Ray asked, his feet frozen. Mitsu on the other hand, wasn't, and viciously ran towards the other. "Mitsu, wait!" Ray found his feet able to move and ran after Mitsu. After a while of walking, Ray found himself out of breath. When he thought he couldn't find her, he heard his voice saying 'ow' down the alley.

"Hey..." Rhett gave an annoyed look to the cat biting his ankle. "Cut that out." He growled. Mitsu stubbornly kept her grip. "Well, if you won't stop..." Rhett raised the leg Mitsu was on and prepared to shake it.

"Wait!" Ray yelled running down the alley. "Who...who are you?"

"Heh. So you followed me?" Rhett swung his leg back and then swung it towards Ray. "Catch!" Mitsu flew into the air a bit and Ray caught her.

"Mitsu! Are you ok?!"

"Ok, that stray's probably fine." Ray found himself more and more frustrated with Rhett's indifference.

"I won't ask again." Ray growled.

"Oh, like you're the tough guy." Rhett remarked. "You're probably not even the strongest member on your team." Ray glared, and Rhett laughed at it. "Guess we're not as alike as I thought." When Rhett calmed down, he answered Ray's question. "I'm you. The dark you, specifically. My name's Rhett."

"Rhett." Ray repeated. "What do you mean the dark me? What do you want?"

"I only want what I what." Rhett simply replied. "...or what she wants."

"...She?"

"Don't play dumb. Now..." Rhett prepared his beyblade for launching. "Since you came all the way here, how about it? I'll show you another difference between us."

"...Fine." Ray put Mitsu down. "Get out of here." He said softly. Mitsu looked at him, then jumped up to the roof and eyed Rhett with glinting eyes.

"Ready?" Ray nodded. "Good. Let it rip!" Rhett shot his beyblade with more power than Ray's was ready for. Ray was shocked as his beyblade became easily over powered by it's black opposite. "...That's it?" Rhett yawned, making Ray angrier.

"Driger! Tiger Slash!" Ray commanded, and was pleased when he saw Rhett's beyblade get pushed back.

"...Again: That's it?" Rhett asked, boredom in his voice. "Let me show you how a real predator attacks. Tiger Slash!" The black beyblade pushed Ray's beyblade into the air and right past Ray with tremendous force, and Ray felt a ripple of fear. "Now, to finish it off." The black beyblade moved after its prey. "Say good night!" As it moved for the finishing blow, a green beyblade barely deflected Ray's out the way. "Who the he—"

"Ray!" Max, followed by Mitsu, ran down the alley. "Ray, why are there two of you?"

"I don't know...but he's strong."

"Tch, another pest." Rhett muttered. "But it doesn't matter. I'll take you both on."

"So, how strong is he?" Max asked.

"Well, he's confident." Ray stated. "He's sure he'll win, even with two of us."

"And that'll be his downfall." Max finished, and both beyblades charged towards the black one.

"Even with the two of you, it's not amounting to much." Rhett stated. "I thought this would be more of a challenge." The black beyblade hit both the others with great force. Max's and Ray's muscles clenched as they saw their beyblades beginning to wobble. "So, what will it be? You just wait until they fall, or I could finish you off? Of course, the latter does involve them being destroyed...but, I'm not a patient kind of guy. Dark Driger, charge!"

"Wait!" Another beyblade, but black and green stopped Dark Driger from attacking. They looked up to see a Max look-alike grinning. "Hey, Rhett. You know you shouldn't destroy them, _yet_. And if you are, save me for...me, kay?"

"Mark, this is none of your concern." Rhett replied.

"I know, I know. This will benefit us because if we destroyed their beyblades they can become better opponents. Chaos told us came up with this idea this morning. Of course, you take it to heart..." Rhett glared at Mark, who started to imitate love-sick eyes.

"Shut up!" Rhett yelled, throwing a rock up at Mark.

"Ow..." Mark groaned. "Geez, ya didn't have ta throw so hard." His beyblade hit Rhett's back into its owner's hands as Ray and Max picked up theirs. "By the way, you should thank me." Mark told them. "Rhett's a pretty strong opponent. Take this as an opportunity to get stronger with out the crushing, humiliation defeat." Then, both Rhett and Mark vanished in the darkness, leaving Ray and Max.

"Ray, I have a question and I want you to answer it honestly."

"Ok, what?"

"Do I always sound that annoying?!" Max yelled at the sky.

"..."

"Wait, so everyone has an evil look alike but me?!" Tyson asked. The Bladebreakers (and Kenny) were at the Granger house and talking about their recent contacts with their other selves.

"You most likely have one too, Tyson." Kenny stated. "You just haven't met yet."

"They seem to take orders from someone named 'Chaos'." Ray stated. Tysa stared a bit in a thinking mood.

"Chaos..." she said to herself.

"But, ignoring that...look at your beyblades!!" Kenny cried, looking tearfully (if one could see his eyes under all that hair) at Dranzer, Driger, and Draciel. "What did you do?! Try out a beyblade shredder?!"

"That's their power." Kai said. "They're that much stronger." He gripped his neck and muttered to himself: "That strong."

"Nonetheless, these 'blades need some serious repair work..." Kenny sobbed. "Tyson, Tysa, if you see your dark halves, please don't battle them..."

"Well, I know my Dragoon can handle any 'fake me'." Tyson snorted proudly. "Just bring them on!"

"Tyson, this is serious!" Max yelled. "Rhett called his beyblade 'Dark Driger', and Kaji's called his 'Dark Dranzer'. Couldn't they have something to do with Demon Rock Isle?"

"I'll do some research." Kenny groaned, focusing more on the damage.

"You'll die..." Tysa stated, directing attention to her. "No, um...you can do research, you won't die. I mean...they say seeing one's doppelganger means you die. Not that I think we'll all die. It's just a myth."

On that morbid note, the meeting was adjourned and they all went to their various places around the house. Kenny tearfully went back home with the broken beyblades, endeavoring to fix them.

"Hey, Kai." Ray went up to him as the others left the room. "You don't have a cat named 'Mitsu' do you?"

"What?" Kai asked, looking at him.

"You know, a white cat with purple paws. I had her...but then she ran off."

"...Mitsu's a stray. And she's all white. She doesn't have purple paws."

"What? Are you sure? She looks exactly like she did when I saw you with her, except for the paws. She even has the green eyes."

"Can you stop talking about it like she's my cat? And it could've been any stray white cat. Mitsu's all—" Kai stopped and thought. "Actually, the tip of her tail was a little purple..."

"It couldn't have just been paint, could it?" Kai shook his head.

"I have no time for this." He walked out of the room, leaving a slightly confused Ray. In his room, in his own privacy, he took off his scarf and looked in the mirror.

_It's not there..._he thought. _Strange._

"Hey, Kai, dinner's—Oh." Tysa looked at Kai and instantly noticed his scarf was off. With that came the memory of the mark, and the kiss—

_No! I just had a date with Ray the other day..._Tysa pitifully thought.

"What—what do you want?" Kai quickly put his scarf back on, despite the fact there was nothing to hide.

"Don't have to rush. This is the second time I've seen you without it— "

"...Second?" Tysa realized she said too much.

"Um...I mean...oh, this is new." Tysa picked up the new sketch book, both being easily distracted and happy to find a new subject.

"G-give that back!" Kai knew that it wasn't new, it was just hidden from Tysa very carefully.

"But I want to see." Tysa protested, falling back against the door, closing it. _Damn, there goes the escape route..._

"I don't care. It's mine, so give it back."

"No." Tysa stated, starting to run around the room.

"Are you fifteen or five?!"

"Whatever age the moment calls for." Tysa replied, quickly opening up the window to escape.

"Tysa..." Kai gritted, lunging for the notebook before she left, pushing them both outside to the ground.

"Ow, geez, Kai!" Tysa groaned, rubbing her head as she sat up. "Wasn't that a bit extreme?"

"You opened the window, you tomboy." Kai retorted, picking up the dropped sketch book.

"What's in there anyway? It can't be that bad." Tysa stated, and Kai's heart jumped. "...Is it?" Tysa asked suspisciously.

"O-of course not." Kai hid the sketch-book out of Tysa's view as he looked for a new entrance.

"Right..." She then moved her hand to cup her mouth. "Kai draws nak—mmff!"

"Nothing. Like. That." Kai growled, covering her mouth. As Kai would figure, she hastily removed it.

"I can't believe you, Kai!" she erupted more than he expected. "I know you're secretive and all, but--errrggh!—this is ridiculous!!" Tysa yelled inparticularly. She growled in a deep breath and her tone calmed down. "Maybe I'm the one at fault, but...you...just seem different that's all." Tysa rolled her shoulders back and walked back into the house.

"Tysa?" Kai heard Ray's voice from the other side. "Tysa, are you ok? I thought I heard you yelling."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Ok..." Kai looked a bit around the corner and saw Tysa and Ray clutching hands. "I'm here for you, alright?"

"I know." Tysa smiled as they walked inside. Kai, his brain in a confusion of emotions, staggered back to lean against a tree. He knew what their holding hands meant, but at the same time he didn't. He could only hear two words in his head: _I lost_. The following word in the sentence was inaudible, but he didn't need to hear it. He opened the sketchbook to a picture of Tysa smiling. In fact, the entire sketchbook was just of her. But why wouldn't he let her see it? He took a deep breath and looked at the crescent moon.

_I guess I can only be with her as a friend..._he resigned, turning into the dark street.

--

And that's that! Tysa's with Ray and Kai has been dejected! (Kai lovers: NOOOOOOOO!!) Yes, I'm afraid so. At least, for now. Maaaayyyybbeee, I can make something happen, but it only depends on how many people really want the direction to change, because I personally like the direction. So, get your friends to write "Kai rocks!", even if they have never read this story. It's not like I really know the difference.

_Mizuki Sakura_


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, everyone! I hope everyone is having/had a good summer/school year. I'm not going to make excuses, for the next fifteen days, I'll be in Japan (for the third time)! But keep in mind, with the power of the ITouch, I can still get helpful reviews. So, enjoy!

Chapter 6: Stolen Strategies

Keith couldn't find himself in the mood to continue working on his team's beyblades. Mainly because he was so bored that the card game between Takeo and Mark seemed the highlight of his day.

"Come on. Pick it. I know you want to."

"No! For all I know, that could be the Joker!" Mark shrugged.

"Or it doesn't have to be. It could be the card you need." For good measure, Mark poked the card upwards to convince Takeo even more. After a good few seconds of analyzing, Takeo dramatically took the card...the Joker.

"Oh come on!" Takeo cried.

"Man, you're stupid..." Keith muttered, adjusting his glasses. "Is there any trait that you and Chaos share?"

"...We look alike."

"A lot of twins look alike. Something to do with having the same parents."

"Oh, right..."

"Well, it doesn't matter." Mark stated, reaching for one of Takeo's cards, a non-joker. Takeo sighed.

"When are you gonna be done, Keith?"

"When I'm done, how about that!" Takeo snorted.

"I don't see why our beyblades are being fixed...there was nothing wrong with mine!"

"Well, mine, Rhett's, and Kaji's all got scratches."

"Really? You fought them? Our other halfs? Without me?!"

"Well, it's not like _I_ did it intentionally..." Mark scowled. "But they're stronger than given credit for. And victory's not fun unless it's a total victory. Especially with the right beyblades, the coolest parts, the amazing launchers..."

"Mark's gone into his dream world again, huh?" Keith sighed.

"Yep." Takeo peered over to Mark's hand. "Not that I mind. I have 1000 Yen on this game." Keith looked over as the door to their hideout opened and Rhett stepped in.

"Keith, are the beyblades ready...what are you doing?" Rhett asked as he observed Takeo mid-cheat.

"Playing a not-so-friendly game of old maid." Takeo replied, taking a '2'. "If I lose, I lose 1000 yen..."

"And cheating is a much more satisfying way of winning."

"Damn straight."

"So, Keith, are the beyblades ready?"

"Almost..." Keith yawned. "Chaos kept me up all night to make sure. Where's Kaji?" Rhett shrugged.

"Where's Kaji? Where's Kaji?" he mocked. "It's like I'm his keeper." He snorted. "If you care so much, just put a damn leash on him." Keith almost felt the need to pee himself, because of Rhett's death glare and the thought of even _trying_ to touch Kaji. He knew he only had one chance to say the right thing.

"Oh, look, the beyblades are done!" Keith stated.

"Sweet!" Takeo jumped up, forgetting about the game. "I get mine first!"

"Why is that?" Rhett asked.

"Because _I_ haven't fought my other half yet."

"I dunno..." Keith stated.

"Oh come on! Chaos' wouldn't mind if I win! And if you don't let me...I'll try playing with your computer again."

"That's not fair, Takeo!"

"Just let him have it. It's his life on the line." Rhett stated. Keith gulped a bit, then took the blue and black beyblade out the machine.

"Fine. Just...please don't do anything _too_ stupid..." But it was too late, as Takeo was looking at the blue and black dragon bit-beast with a familiar look in his eye...

"Tyson! This is ridiculous! Let me have Dragoon back!" Kenny cried, making a futile attempt to run after his more physically-fit friend.

"No way, Kenny! There's an open tournament after school! I have to participate!" Tysa sighed as they walked (more like ran) to the park. She was wondering why Tyson was being extra nice to Kenny.

"Tyson, I haven't finished updating your beyblade! What if those people who look like you guys show up! You saw what they did to everyone else!"

"So? Are you forgetting _I'm_ the World Champion?"

"No, you're part of a World Champion _team_. And over half got badly defeated! Do you really want that to happen to the Dragoon?"

"Well, it won't happen!"

"Tyson!"

"No way!"

_Idiots. Men are idiots._ Tysa thought as she watched Kenny, who knew he couldn't beat Tyson in a normal race, try to catch the beyblade; Tyson, who knew what had happened to his teammates, was ignoring the fact that he could have the same fate.

"And besides!" Tyson struck a heroic pose. "I have to get those guys back for what happened!"

"And...how?" Tysa asked. As Tyson struggled to think of a plan, a bunch of kids ran up to Tyson, following a nervous Shui.

"Shui? What's wrong?" Tyson asked, looking at the upset and angry kids behind him.

"I was trying to tell them you were home yesterday, but they won't believe me..." Shui stated.

"You're a meanie!"

"And you call yourself a beyblader!" The kids yelled various comments towards Tyson.

"What? What did I do?"

"Did you mug the ice cream truck again?" Tysa asked.

"No! I'm cutting back..."

"He destroyed all our beyblades!"

"What?" Tyson yelled.

"You wouldn't do something like that, right Tyson?" Shui asked.

"Of course not! Where did you see this guy?!"

"At the park yesterday!" a kid yelled.

"We want our beyblades back!" said another. A scream from the park was heard.

"He's not back again today..."

"But, Tyson's right here?" as the kids talked in a confused manner, Tysa, Tyson, Shui, and Kenny ran towards the park (at this point, Kenny was at a tired jog...)

"Hmph. Are there no good 'bladers on this side?" Takeo muttered to himself as he picked up a piece of the broken beyblade in front of the tearing kid. "How about you get some skill and come back?"

"Wow, he does look like you, Tyson." Shui observed. Takeo shifted his attention to the new arrival.

"So, there you are. My light half. Oh, and sister's light half too. With Keith and Mizu. Isn't this a party."

"So, you're the one who's been terrorizing the kids! Well, pal, you just earn a humiliating defeat!"

"Wait, Tyson." Tysa pulled back his collar. "Do you know someone named Chaos?"

"Duh. She's my sister. The family ties in your world are the family ties in mine. At least, I think that's what Keith said...something about the balance between worlds...but there was one imbalance." Takeo showed up his beyblade.

"Hey! That's the Dark Dragoon!" Tyson observed.

"Yeah, isn't it cool?"

"But...we sealed that up!" Kenny stated.

"Seals are meant to be freed...wait. Wrong type of seal. The point is that we now have what's rightfully ours, so the rein of light will be no longer." Takeo held his head as if he had a headache. "Or something like that. I can't remember...there were too many big words. Anyway!" Takeo pointed at Tyson. "My target is you, so bring it on!"

"Perfect! I can get revenge for my friends."

"Ok, then, let's go!" Instantly, Takeo shot his beyblade directly at Tyson, who barely ducked.

"Hey, what was that? We're _both_ supposed to be ready!"

"Haven't you heard of sportsmanship?" Kenny asked. Takeo grinned.

"I have, but it's too much work. I'm ready, so get to it!"

"Go Dragoon!" Tyson shot out his beyblade towards the blue-and-black one. _Yes, right on target!_ Unfortunately, in an instant, the Dark Dragoon was gone. "Huh? Where'd it go?" Kenny was the first to notice.

"Tyson, look up!"

"What?" Tyson looked up to see the beyblade dropping straight for him. "What the?!" With a few seconds of 'deer in headlights', Tyson dodged out of the way. "Hey, what was that?! It was heading straight for me!"

"Well, if you're taken out, then I win by default, right?" Takeo explained.

"What?! That's crazy!"

"By your standards, but it's much quicker than going for your beyblade, don't you think?" Tyson couldn't reply and froze.

"Let me guess: You've thought of that once." Tysa explained.

"O-only when I got really frustrated!"

"That's weird..." Shui looked at the data of the continuing battle Kenny was analyzing.

"What's weird, Kenny?"

"Well, besides the strange brutality, this guy's technique, parameters, and other stats are just like Tyson's..."

_He's right._ Tyson realized. _This is like fighting a mirror...a mirror that has it in for you!_ "Waah!" Tyson ducked out of the way of a black tornado. "That's even my move!" Takeo sighed.

"I told you already. I know this stuff because I _am_ you. We share all the skills and abilities. Except I'm much better." Tyson felt himself and his beyblade blown away as the black tornado got larger and more powerful. "Get it?" The Dark Dragoon returned to Takeo's hands.

"H-hey! Why did you stop?"

"Look at you. You're more beat up than a pro wrestler. And it's no fun. If I'm going to publicly embarrass you...well...it'd be more fun if you had a shred of hope. I'm going to go now." Takeo tossed up the beyblade and the bit piece glowed. Takeo's shadow came up and started to engulf him.

"Wait!" Tyson yelled, moving in for a punch, but Takeo disappeared. "Darn it!"

"Tyson, are you ok?" Kenny cried.

"No, of course not! That guy used my technique and beat the crap out of me and some kids! How do you think I feel?!" Tyson punched the air. "Crap!"

"Like crap, or are you using it as an exclamatory?" Tysa asked. Tyson didn't answer. "Shui, what are you going to tell your friends at school tomorrow?"

"Deranged twin cousin."

"Good." Tysa ruffled Shui's hair. "Tyson, we should leave." Tyson picked up the messed-up Dragoon.

"...Fine."

--

"And that's what happened." Kenny summed up as the Bladebreakers gathered for a meeting.

"Come to think of it, seeing the guy that looked like me battle was a lot like watching my battles on Kenny's laptop.

"These guys not only know all our techniques, but they seemed to be a lot better..." Ray added.

"Rrrrgh! This is insane!" Tyson jumped up. "There's nothing else to it! Next time I see that guy, I'm punching his head in!" Tyson started to leave the house.

"Where are you going, Tyson?" Tysa asked.

"I'm burning off energy!"

"...Should we let him go?" Ray asked.

"Can we stop him?"

"Good point."

"Big sister!!" Shui's cry from the T.V. room brought them all to him.

"Shui, what's wrong?"

"Look at the T.V..."

"And the news tonight: a strange teenager was reported to attack one of the beyblading research and development centers with nothing but a beyblade. The accused beyblader is said to be wielding a black and blue beyblade, and this scene was recorded at the crime." The newscaster blinked out to a clip of a giant Dark Dragoon letting out a cry as it let out a tornado. The teenager then snuck through the chaos and that was all that was recorded. The scene went back to the newscaster. "If anyone as any information of the crime, please contact the police. The center was generous enough to provide a picture of the stolen parts." The upper right showed five high-tech beyblade parts. "The developers state that they are unfinished, but they are still crucial to their project..."

"Kenny...if they have our techniques...if you were there...couldn't you finish those parts?" Max asked. Kenny groaned.

"This is definitely that day when being a genius would be a bad thing...I knew it would come!"

"There was an article of parts being stolen in the newspaper yesterday too." Ray stated.

"So we know two things: They're strong, and they're thieves. That's great." Tysa sighed.

"We also know what they want." Kai spoke for the first time. "They wouldn't steal those parts without a reason, and they're set of battling us, when we're obviously not even a match. That doesn't add up. If they're stronger, why do they need parts to make them even more so?"

_Come._

Tysa felt something ripple through her, and shivered.

_Come._

"Tysa, what's wrong?" Kenny asked.

_Come._

The feather in her pocket glowed with a dark light and floated out of her pocket. After hovering and being stared at, it darted out the window.

"Hey, come back!" Tysa commanded, going after it.

"Tysa, wait!" Kenny cried. "...What should we do?"

"I'm going after Tysa." Ray told him. After he ran out the house, he was surprised to see Kai following him. "What do you want, Kai?" Ray wasn't given a response. In fact, Kai kept running like he didn't hear the other boy. _Well, aren't we social..._

--

"Great. Stupid feather." Tysa grumbled as she went through a third bush. Then, the feather came to a stop and started to point in one direction, and the other. Tysa did notice that the area they were in was familiar, and the bush she went through, she had gone through for the third time. "Are we lost, you stupid feather?!"

"No, it just can't go through the cross road." Chaos seemed to step out of nothing and the feather floated contently in front of her. Chaos chuckled at Tysa's frustrated and angered face. "I think we need to talk."

--

Hey, in the anime, Tyson's Japanese, Max's American, Kai's Russian, and Ray's Chinese. Wouldn't that be quite a language barrier? I'll say I'll be screwed...which is why I'm working on my Japanese while I'm gone.

Sayanora, minna-san.

_Mizuki Sakura_


End file.
